


Everyone's Got Vices.

by Hashtag_firstofallhowdareyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, I love Gadreel, OC, Oral Sex, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sex, Smut, The Winchesters Are Assholes., angel - Freeform, cursing, kinda dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtag_firstofallhowdareyou/pseuds/Hashtag_firstofallhowdareyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel and Madeline have been close for months now but have only just recently become intimate. Gadreel is very stressed out (ya know, warfare, stressful) and Madeline decided she wants to give him a small respite from his sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone's Got Vices.

Madeline softly clicked the door shut behind her. A sigh blew her lips into a small "o" as she threw her purse onto the bed. The jacket was soon forgotten as well. Next the shoes and soon she was standing in front of her mirror in her pantyhose and button down shirt. Another sigh. She walked into the bathroom and started the the tedious process of removing her makeup. She unbuttoned her collar and slowly wiped down past her collarbone. She suddenly jerked her head back to look at her squeaking bed. A tall, leather-clad, grim-faced man was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at his hands. She yelped and fell back slightly, accidentally knocking a few things off the counter. He didn't even move. Madeline huffed and bent over to retrieve her things. "What the fuck, Gadreel?" She threw him a dirty look but he still hadn't looked up. 

"I do not understand. All I wish is to return to Heaven with my brothers and sisters and yet still so many choose to rebel. Am I alone in my desires?" He looked up at her, his pale green eyes full of desperate sadness. She put down the various cosmetics before softly padding over to him. She knelt by his knees and leaned her side against him, her chin on his leg. 

"Gadreel... Baby," he looked at Madeline oddly for a moment, unfamiliar with the affectionate terminology "honestly, I don't know shit about angels. We've talked about this.... I'm not even a hunter... The bastards..." She added the last part under her breath. Gadreel lightly touched the long scar at the base of her throat. It was her own personal souvenir from her first and only encounter with the Winchester assholes. They had incorrectly nailed her as a monster and pressed a knife to her throat as a test of her humanity. The wound, clearly, was not deep enough to kill her but deep enough to leave their customary signature. His fingertips lingered as those haunted green eyes softly grazed her flesh. 

"I do not expect you to understand, you are but human." Madeline rolled her eyes and stood up, turning back to the bathroom. Gadreel immediately recognized his blunder and rose to touch her elbow. "Please, Madeline, I did not mean to offend. I only intended that you are uneducated," her eyebrow rose ever higher, "no, that is also incorrect... My apologies," he muttered, turning away. Madeline giggled and grabbed his wrist. She placed his hand on her nigh unclothed hip and rested her hands on his chest. He looked taken aback for a hot second before letting his other hand follow to its respective hip. 

"I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you." She kissed his nose softly. She went to take a step back but Gadreel had tightened his grip on her. A flush warmed her cheeks almost instantaneously. "Gad... Gad, stop, I haven't even finished dressing down from work..." Even she could hear the lack of willpower in her voice. His nose was pressed against the curve of her neck. His breath was hot and goosebumps were cropping up all over her. Gadreel was humming gently, rubbing his nose back and forth slowly. 

"Perhaps you are in need of assistance? These many months with you have not left me without a few convincing methods of persuasion." His tongue flicked her ear lobe and Madeline felt her spine shiver. 

"Ah, you are good, Gad, but I need to finish up." She pushed back from him and silently cursed herself for letting a small moan escape in the middle of her sentence, making her voice falter. She smiled at him, vaguely shy, then stepped in the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She braced her hands on the corners of the sink and heaved a large breath. Madeline looked herself in the eye of the mirror and gritted her teeth. She pulled her hair out of her face and finished taking off her mascara. She pulled off her tights and started brushing her hair out. Even with her eyes closed, she knew that Gadreel had appeared behind her. She put the brush down and sighed.

But before she could voice any objection or opinion, his hand was tracing the back of her thigh. The air caught in her throat as his hand lazily moved up farther. For the briefest moment she regretted today's panty choice; plain white bikini cuts with purple flowers. Not quite of the "let's get it on" variety. But once his nimble fingers made gentle contact with the flesh of one cheek, all thoughts stopped. 

"Did you actually believe a door could keep an angel from his prize?" 

A hard chuckle cracked out of Madeline's throat. "Prize? I'm not your fuckin prize, feathers." Gadreel stiffened his grip at the mocking sound of her voice, but it only made her gasp, her hips pushing into the sink. 

"Do not mock me, Madeline, I can hear your thoughts," he leaned close to her ear. "I can practically already hear you moan." His voice was deathly soft, the silkiest of sin. She bent at the waist and started to slowly grind on him. 

"You first." She heard a brief growl crawl for his lips before he spun her around forcefully. He was bracing one of her hands behind her and with the other he placed two fingers against her warmth warningly. Madeline pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to mask a whine. God, she wanted him to start his magic already... 

"I will not." Her eyes flew open. The bastard was poking around in her head again. He took a sudden step forward until their bodies were flush against each other, his hand applying more pressure between her legs. Gadreel had fire in his eyes. "Such names will not suffice, Madeline. What do you call me?" When she refused to supply the answer, he pushed ever harder, forcing her to cry out. "What. Do. You. Call. Me." Every word was precise and low. She hung her head.l

"Please, Gadreel, you know what I need. Please." Her voice was breathy with moans of need. His teeth claimed her ear sassily.

"With pleasure." He omitted removing her underwear and simply moved it out of the way. His fingers found her already wet and ready for him. He pushed into her hard and fast, encouraging wild moans from her throat. One of her legs started to shake at the tension growing in her. Gadreel grabbed her sharply, lifting her legs up around him and Madeline became acutely aware of how strongly her moans had been affecting him. He tenderly pressed her to the bed and claimed her lips. His kiss was heated and desperate. She pulled at his hair, relishing the having something strong the hold onto. He gradually started moving his lips down her neck, shoulders, collarbone, releasing his frustration into bites and hot kisses to her highly responsive skin. Every nibble and smooth lick made her head flick back and breeching on pathetic whines to fill the air above them. His erection was pushing against her thigh and Madeline mentally congratulated herself. 

"Oh, Gad...." His lips quickly pushed against her heat and she looked at him, baffled"....the fuck? What are you ohh..." The words died in her throat as he moved the soaked fabric out of the way and flicked her folds with his tongue. It's was like an electric shock. Her hips bucked but he grabbed her and held her still. He slowed his speed and tenderly stroked her with a single finger, occasionally slipping it in, ever the magnificent tease. "FUCK, Gad, PLEASE. "He lifted his head and looked up into her eyes. He didn't break eye contact with her as he slowly.... Slowly stuck out his tongue to taste her again. She growled and pulled at his hair again. 

"Yes?" He kept lightly peppering her with snow-light kisses. 

"Fuck, Gadreel, please, I need you." 

His eyebrows knitted together, angelic confusion clear in his sea foam eyes. "I'm right here. You have me." He gave another long, smoldering kiss to her nethers. She whined, her back arching, coming achingly close to her finish but she knew she needed more. 

"No, Gad, I NEED you... I need you inside me." He smiled, shimmied his jeans off, and crawled up her body. The feeling of his tight abdomen against Madeline's slightly softer middle was beautiful. Her muscles tensed again, but his gentle fingers grazing her tummy and up under her bra to softly caress her breast. More mewling noises echoed out of her throat and even Gadreel couldn't keep back his groans of desire. When he couldn't take any more, he pushed her legs open, used one hand under the small of her back as leverage and slowly slid himself in. Madeline grasped at the sheets and her eyes rolled back as he pulled back and forth with mounting speed and aggression.

Her voice eventually lost the ability to create intelligible words, and it slowly melted to half-crazed moans and the occasional "oh, god" and "fuck, Gadreel." She could feel the coil in her tummy tightening as her peak approached. Her thighs clenched, and Gadreel, recognizing the tell on her face, grabbed her hands, buried his face in her shoulder and savored her vocal chords screaming out his name. A few minutes later, he followed in finish, pulling out and spilling on her inner thigh. He held onto her for a few heartbeats after, willing his breath to even out but it obstinately refused. Madeline looped her arms around his shoulders, gladly accepting the affection, and adoringly stroked at the short hair on the nape of his neck. 

"I should get you cleansed. I do believe I've made a mess." Gadreel muttered into her shoulder, without making any move to do so. 

"You should, but you can wait a little." She replied, smiling. He curled his arms around her tighter and made soft, content sounds in the back of throat. Madeline hummed quietly, simply enjoyed the ripe ache between her thighs and the warm angel embracing her. 

"My angel, my light." He whispered, not really to her, but loud enough that she heard. Tiny tears gathered in the corners of her eyes but she was just too happy to let them fall. Gadreel kissed her shoulders and collar bone sleepily. She ignored all desires to get up and wipe off, decided to enjoy his smell all over her. They fell asleep like that, Gadreel finally have some time to focus on something other than the nightmare his life had become.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site!! Fucking stressful! Please leave any tag suggestions that I may have missed. Also if you have any criticisms please have them be constructive, not mean! Well, hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
